Christmas Carol
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: This year for Christmas, John Munch gets the one thing he's always wanted...


Okay, it's almost Christmas, and this fic begged to be wrote, so I did! The song is Christmas Carol, by Skip Ewing. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

This story is for Confused, my muse. Thanks for all your help and critisisms.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine! I asked for them for Christmas, but all I got was socks. Dang it...

Christmas Eve found Detective John Munch where it did every year for the past five Christmas Eves: in a red suit and beard at the mall. He didn't exactly why he came each year, but he felt compelled to, by something deep inside of him. Now here he was once again, sitting in the large chair and meeting with children of all ages.

Somewhere close to six p.m., a little girl approached him somewhat timidly, in a tattered blue polka dot dress. She couldn't have been more than three or four years old, and her sky blue eyes captivated him from the moment their gazes locked.

"Hello, little girl," he rumbled, and she smiled shyly and gave a little wave. He motioned for her to come over, and she darted across the floor and climbed up onto his knee, her brilliant blue eyes shining up at him.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked jollily. "What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

_I was playing Santa Clause Downtown on Christmas Eve _

_When a little girl of three or four Climbed up on to my knee _

_I could tell she had a Christmas wish _

_Behind those eyes of blue _

_So I asked her, "What's your name _

_And what can Santa get for you?"_

"Carol," she whispered softly in reply. "Christmas Carol, cause I was born on Christmas day."

"Well, Carol, what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Munch asked, smiling kindly at the little girl on his knee.

"Well," she started nervously. "I don't know my daddy, and everybody says that my mommy had to go away. Do you think you could bring me a family, Santa?" she asked innocently, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

_She said, "My name is Christmas Carol _

_I was born on Christmas day _

_I don't know who my Daddy is _

_And Mommy's gone away _

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is someone to take me home _

_Does anybody want _

_A Christmas Carol of their own?"_

Tears stung Munch's eyes as he looked down into Carol's wide, innocent eyes. All the hopes and dreams of this little girl were pinned on one Christmas wish, something that might never come true.

He cleared his throat and patted her little head, saying, "Santa will try his hardest, honey. Now don't forget to be on your best behavior, and we'll see what Santa can do, okay?"

"Okay, Santa," she said happily, wrapping her tiny arms around Munch's neck. He hugged her back, then set her on the ground, watching through teary eyes as she walked away. Once she reached the sliding doors of the mall, she turned and waved goodbye to him, and he waved back.

Once she was gone, Munch bowed his head and wiped desperately at the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Her words continued to play through his mind, and once his shift was over, he made up his mind.

Several hours later, Munch walked out into the snowy night air, his arms filled with bags of toys and small clothes. With a light heart, he hailed a cab to his apartment, his mind buzzing with the plans he had made.

_Well all that I could say was _

_Santa would do the best he could _

_Then I sat her down and told her _

_"Now remember to be good" _

_She said, "I will," then walked away _

_Turned and waved goodbye _

_And I'm glad she wasn't close enough _

_To see old Santa cry_

Once he got inside of his apartment, he set the bags on the couch and walked into the spare bedroom in the corner of the apartment. Grabbing his phone, he glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. It read nine thirty.

_She probably isn't sleeping,_ he thought as he dialed the number.

_She said, "My name is Christmas Carol _

_I was born on Christmas day _

_I don't know who my Daddy is _

_And Mommy's gone away _

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is someone to take me home _

_Does anybody want _

_A Christmas Carol of their own?"_

The next morning, Munch awoke at six a.m. After a quick shower, he grabbed the phone book and called the closest group home he could think of. After several rings, a tired female voice answered.

_County Children's Home._

"Yes, my name is John Munch, and I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

_Early Christmas morning _

_I got up and dialed the phone _

_And made a few arrangements _

_With the County Children's Home_

Two hours later, Munch parked his car in front of the children's group home, pausing to look at the old building. Slamming the car door, he hurried up the steps and walked into the building. A woman looked up from behind a desk and smiled at him tiredly.

"You must be Mr. Munch," she said as she stepped from behind the desk. Munch nodded and shook her hand, and she motioned to a door in the corner of the room.

"She's right in there," the woman stated, and Munch nodded again, saying, "Thank you, ma'am. But could you tell me something?" The woman nodded, and he continued. "Why is Carol here?"

The woman sighed, then replied, "There's no known father listed, and her mother passed away a few weeks ago. There was no other family to find, so she came here to us."

The tears stung Munch's eyes again, and he nodded. "I see. Can I go see her now?"

"Follow me."

The woman led him into a small room, and on a tiny bed sat Carol, clutching a worn teddy bear. Munch nodded at the woman, and she walked back out, leaving him and Carol alone. Once she was gone, he slowly walked up to the little girl and crouched down in front of her.

"Hi, Carol," he said softly, and she looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and full of wonder. "Santa told me about your Christmas wish last night, and I wanted to come and talk to you."

"He told you?" she whispered wondrously, and he nodded, inching closer to her.

"He sure did, honey. He told me that you've been a very good girl this year, and that all you wanted for Christmas was a family to take you home," he said, the tears stinging his eyes. She nodded, clutching her teddy bear tighter. "Well, you know what I've always wanted for Christmas, Carol?"

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"Well," he started, then looked around the room as if he were making sure no one else was listening. "I've always wanted my very own Christmas Carol."

"Really?" she whispered, her blue eyes suddenly as big and round as saucers.

"Really. So I was wondering if you might want to be my Christmas Carol," he said softly, and she flung herself into his arms. For a split second, he tensed, then wrapped his arms around his little girl. After a minute, he stood up and offered his hand to the little girl.

"You ready to go home, Carol?" he asked, and she nodded, then looked behind her to the teddy bear that laid on the bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Can my bear come too?" she asked shyly, and he laughed, whisking her into his arms.

"Of course he can, Carol. Of course he can," Munch laughed, picking up the bear and handing it to his little girl. She accepted the bear gladly, then looked up at Munch.

"Does this mean you're my new daddy?" she asked softly, and he hugged her tightly.

"If that's okay with you, Carol. I really would like to be your daddy," he said, and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay, daddy," she said finally, and he laughed and kissed her forehead.

_And they told me it would be all right _

_To pick her up today _

_Now my little Christmas Carol _

_Won't ever have to say_

Before they walked into the apartment, Munch looked down at Carol and said, "Now, Carol, there are going to be a lot of people in there. But don't be nervous, cause they all love you and can't wait to meet you."

She just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, and he opened the door and walked into the apartment. Immediately everyone stood up and circled around Munch and the little girl.

Clearing his throat, Munch smiled at everyone and said, "Everybody, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Carol." At her name, Carol lifted her face out of Munch's shoulder and peered at the large group of people. "Carol, honey, why don't you say hi to everyone?"

"Hi," she whispered before burying her face in Munch's shoulder again, and everyone laughed. Munch walked over to the couch and sat down, and everyone followed him, taking their seats. Suddenly Elliot appeared from the crowd, and everyone watched as he shuffled shyly over to Munch.

"Hi, Carol, my name's Elliot," he said loudly, and Carol looked down at the boy.

"Hi," she said softly. "My name's Christmas Carol."

"Is that your whole name?" he asked curiously, and when she nodded, he pointed his thumb at his chest and stated proudly, "My whole name's Elliot Matthew Jr., get down from there right now!" The adults laughed, and Carol slowly climbed down from Munch's lap and landed on the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over in his mother's direction.

Elliot and Olivia watched as their son placed his hand on his mother's stomach and stated loudly, "That's my little sister in there!" A look of amazement crossed Carol's face, and Olivia said, "It's okay, Carol. Would you like to feel the baby kick?" She shyly placed one tiny hand on Olivia's large stomach, gasping quietly when she felt a tiny flutter.

"Does it hurt?" Carol asked in awe, and Olivia laughed.

"No, honey. It doesn't hurt," she assured her.

Elliot took her hand again and pulled her away, pointing to Cragen and Fin. "That's Grandpa Don and Uncle Fin," he said, and Carol nodded, smiling shyly at the men. He pointed to Elliot and Olivia, saying, "That's my mommy and daddy." Finally he pointed to himself and said, "I'm your cousin."

"Okay, you little scamp," Munch said affectionately, ruffling the boy's chestnut brown hair. "Why don't you go show Carol to her room?" He nodded, and once they were gone, Munch turned to face the group.

"She's beautiful, John," Olivia stated, and tears fell down her cheeks as Elliot pulled her close. After a little while, everyone left, and Munch walked into his daughter's room, where she was sitting on her bed playing with her teddy bear.

_"My name is Christmas Carol _

_I was born on Christmas day _

_I don't know who my Daddy is _

_And Mommy's gone away _

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is someone to take me home_

_ Does anybody want _

_A Christmas Carol of their own?"_

Once Carol realized Munch was in the room, she ran across the floor and into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"So, Carol, I think there are some presents under the tree in there just for you," he grinned, and she looked surprised.

"Really? For me?" she asked, and he set her back down on the floor and ruffled her curly brown hair.

"Well, why don't you go see?"

She grinned and headed toward the door, but stopped abruptly. "I love you, daddy," she said shyly, and Munch's old heart melted.

"I love you too, my little Christmas Carol," he choked out, kissing the top of her head.

_Well merry Christmas, Carol _

_I love you, welcome home_

The End.

A/N: Okay, now that half of you are crying, and the rest of you are in diabetic comas from all the sweetness, don't forget to review, cause I love to hear from ya'll!! Happy holidays, everybody!_  
_


End file.
